


[Art for] Out for Two Weeks: Upper Body

by x2xbandgeekx2x



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x2xbandgeekx2x/pseuds/x2xbandgeekx2x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/opusculasedfera/pseuds/opusculasedfera">opusculasedfera</a>'s fic. It's not <em>super</em> explicit, but nudity and general NSFW-ness ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art for] Out for Two Weeks: Upper Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out For Two Weeks: Upper Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727131) by [opusculasedfera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opusculasedfera/pseuds/opusculasedfera). 



> [opusculasedfera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/opusculasedfera/pseuds/opusculasedfera) is a darling who put up with my perpetual tardiness, is totally responsible for my newfound appreciation for Bortz, and wrote an amazing female!Beau who delights me to no end. I wanted to highlight so much of her dialogue it's ridiculous. So much fun! 
> 
> The art works much better as part of the text, so stop looking at this and go read the fic, or [download the combined pdf I put together.](http://wraparoundpurl.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/out2weeks-pages.pdf) (In Acrobat reader, View > Page Display > check "Two Page View" and "Show Cover in Two Page View" for the ideal layout.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
